DIA DE MUERTOS
by GABYNEKO
Summary: “Sólo por este día dejaré que me veas Allen…” “¿De quién es el susurro que viene del cuarto del moyashi?”… Ligero Yullen…


**DÍA DE MUERTOS**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

"Sólo por este día dejaré que me veas Allen…" "¿De quién es el susurro que viene del cuarto del moyashi?"… Ligero Yullen…

-Man no me pertenece.

**DÍA DE MUERTOS**

En la Orden Oscura todo era caos, todos iban de un lado a otro con múltiples cosas cargadas en la sala común.

—¡Han llegado más flores de Cempasúchil!—gritó Lavi, siendo quien cargaba con ellas, perdiéndose entre las mismas. Pronto varias personas se acercaron a tomar racimos de ellas.

—Lavi, has traído muchas—comento Lenalee viendo la gran cantidad de flores.

—Bueno eso es porque se cree atraen y guían las almas de los muertos. Digamos que son las invitaciones de los del más allá, no sería justo que los honrados no estén presentes ¿no?—comentó como si nada habiendo colocado en una mesa las que aun sobraban.

—Eso suena un poco tétrico—dijo alguien más uniéndose a la conversación.

—Bueno más tétrico sueles ser tú, Kro-chan—bromeo con él.

—¡Lavi!—le reprochó la china golpeándole las costillas.

—Eso fue cruel Lenalee —se quejó el pelirrojo, sobándose la parte afectada.

—Jijiji—reía alguien desde lejos.

—Sucede algo Miranda-san—preguntaron a sus espaldas haciéndola casi soltar un retrato que llevaba en sus manos.

—Ajaja…—sonrió apenada por haberse asustado.

—Sólo me parece que se divierten por allá—respondió sonriendo señalando a los otros exorcistas.

Marie vio como Kroly lloraba en una esquina mientras Lavi le pedía perdón teniendo a una amenazante Lenalee tras de si.

—Eso parece—sonrió también mientras daba a unos buscadores de los cirios que cargaba.

—¡Esta listo el pan de día de muertos!—apareció de pronto Jerry con una enorme charola con pan recién horneado.

—¡Allen-chan, el primero es para ti!—le ofreció el más grande que tenía, el peliblanco lo acepto sonriéndole.

—¡Bien! ¡Todos tomen uno, los muertos pueden esperan!—feliz comenzó a repartir el pan.

En una esquina estaba Kanda picando papel con Mugen, ya que se le hacía más rápido que hacerlo con tijeras como lo hacía el General Tiedoll, quien le arrastro a aquello.

En su tiempo libre mientras maldecía en todos los idiomas que sabía, se percato de que peliblanco sólo olía el pan mientras lo miraba con melancolía.

—"¿Moyashi?"—quedo extrañado.

—Yuu-kun, toma un poco de pan—le ofreció amablemente cubriendo la visión del menor con el pan que coloco frente a él.

Kanda por su parte tomó a Mugen picando mas papel que, curiosamente, tenía la forma de Tiedoll atravesado por Mugen.

—¡Oh! ¡Yuu-kun, eres todo un artista!—y se hecho a llorar orgulloso.

—Kanda-senpai…—Chaoji sólo veía aquello con mucho miedo, pues entre los picados del japonés había varios con la forma de un conejo, también, atravesado por Mugen, y algunos más con personas que no reconoció.

Los altares estaban siendo decorados con mucho cuidado, para recibir a los espíritus de quienes se habían marchado ya y que sólo en esos días podían volver de visita…

.

.

La celebración se mantenía en su segundo día con el mismo ambiente animado del día anterior, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando el joven peliblanco desapareció del lugar, nadie parecía haber notado su ausencia, bien, sólo una persona lo notó…

—"Ese moyashi, ha estado raro desde ayer. ¡Ni siquiera me dejó entrar a su cuarto la noche pasada! ¡Maldito moyashi!—iba pensando Kanda mientras recorría un pasillo, dejando poco a poco de escuchar el ruido proveniente de la sala común.

Pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta, llevando la mano a la perilla no decidiéndose a entrar, apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

—Sólo por este día dejaré que me veas, Allen…—escucho de improviso.

— "¿De quién es el susurro que viene del cuarto del moyashi?" —se extraño ante aquello.

El samurái comenzó a abrir la puerta cuidadosamente. Quedando a su vista la habitación en penumbra apenas iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la abertura que hacia.

Recorrió con la vista cuidadosamente el lugar mientras examinaba cada detalle, terminando su recorrido en la cama, abriendo la puerta de golpe, entró llevando sus manos a la empuñadura de Mugen.

—¿Quién eres?—su voz fue amenazante dirigida a la silueta a lado del cuerpo del peliblanco.

La puerta se cerró con un ligero "Clic", al volver por la fuerza que fue impregnada al ser abierta, dejando todo a oscuras nuevamente.

La mirada del japonés se mantenía fija en el extraño, amenazante y en espera de cualquier movimiento de su parte contra el peliblanco.

La silueta sólo parecía estarle viendo mientras mantenía una de sus manos en el cabello del pequeño exorcista.

—Mana…—fue el susurro proveniente del albino, quien, inconsciente, se acomodo para seguir recibiendo las caricias que el espectro a su lado le proporcionaba. Mientras sonreía.

Los ojos del espadachín se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio a la sombra volver su rostro al pequeño, correspondiendo a su llamado.

La sonrisa del pequeño exorcista era una que jamás había visto se veía tan lleno de alegría, de algún modo algo en su interior se removió, teniendo una ligera molestia.

Prestando atención y recobrando la cordura, notó que el golem dorado yacía inmutable muy cerca de su dueño, calmándose un poco más dejó su postura defensiva y simplemente se recargo en la puerta, cerrada momentos atrás.

El silencio reinaba la habitación sin llegar a ser incomodo, mientras el tiempo pasaba.

—Estás… en buenas manos…—fueron las palabras que dirigió a su pequeño, quien realmente pareció oírlo pues su sonrisa se amplió.

El nipon había visto como dirigía su vista al golem dorado, para después fijarla en un punto incierto de la ventana, realmente no pudo ver que era lo que el otro veía, porque más allá de la silueta del ojiplata no pudo ver, y finalmente se giro quedando su mirada sobre él.

Sus miradas parecieron encontrarse.

—Realmente… en buenas manos…—le sonrió cálidamente al samurái.

—…—el samurái se sonrojo apartando la mirada.

—"¡¿Acaso él lo sabe?!"—se puso un poco nervioso, removiéndose en su lugar, incomodo.

—Te confió… mi tesoro… más preciado…—escuchó, volviendo su rostro de inmediato al contrario.

— Ai shiteru, Allen…—dijo, pasando a depositar un beso en su frente.

—Ai shiteru, Mana…—respondió sonriendo, reacomodándose en la cama.

El samurái solo cerró los ojos estando en total calma por primera vez en toda la noche, lástima que el amanecer estaba a punto de llegar…

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a vislumbrarse desapareciendo a su vez, poco a poco, la silueta del amado padre…

.

.

Allen podía sentir una calidez que le envolvía con ternura.

—Mana…—susurró comenzando a abrir los ojos.

—"No. No es él…"—lo supo en cuanto vio una mata de oscuros cabellos largos.

El dueño de Mugen pudo sentirlo moverse bajo su abrazo.

—snif…snif…—el sonido de sollozos llegó a sus oídos.

Alarmado, abrió los ojos, viendo como el pequeño exorcista cubría su rostro con sus manos mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

—Moyashi… ¿qué sucede?—le llamó en un tono suave, raro en él.

—Tuve un sueño…—dijo aún entre sollozos.

—¿Una pesadilla?—preguntó mientras con suavidad acariciaba sus cabellos, queriendo calmarle.

—…—negó con la cabeza, el samurái detuvo sus carias prestándole atención.

—Maná… él… estaba aquí…—su voz se quebraba.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ello?—pregunto extrañado.

—Él no va ha volver nunca… porque yo…—su voz se fue y el sonido de su llanto se incrementó.

—…—sabía a que se refería, era demasiado doloroso para el peliblanco recordar aquello.

Suspirando, simplemente se sentó. Con cuidado atrajo al otro hacia si, abrazándole.

—Él estuvo aquí…—le dijo viendo hacía la puerta sin interés.

—¿Qué?—estaba confundido

—…—no respondió.

—¿A qué te refieres?—volvió a preguntar, su voz sonaba herida, acaso se burlaba de él.

—Ayer era 2 de noviembre… sólo por eso… él pudo estar aquí…—dijo mientras su flequillo le cubría el rostro.

—Si…—el pequeño realmente no podía estar seguro, pero para ser _su_ antipático homicida quien lo dijera, debía ser verdad.

—Gracias…—fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras se abrazaba aun más fuerte a él.

—Oi, moyashi, no te quedes dormido—dijo de pronto.

—¡Es Allen, BaKanda!—le respondió alejándose con un puchero en el rostro.

—Jeh Aun si te dijera "Allen" no cambiarías el hecho de que eres un mo-ya-shi—se burló.

—¡Moo! ¡Seguro que Maná no te aceptaría por llamarme así!—le señalo infantil mientras salía de la cama, arreglando sus ropas, después de todo había dormido vestido.

—Que sepas que me dio su aprobación ayer cuando babeabas—siguió burlándose levantándose también y acomodando sus propias prendas.

—¡Waa! ¡Estás mintiendo!—reprochó.

—Nunca mentiría con algo así—le miró fijo y serio haciéndole sonrojar y bajar la guardia.

—¿Qu..?—pronto se sintió atrapado por los brazos del mayor así como sus labios fueron devorados por un hambriento beso.

—"Se feliz, Allen…"—escuchó el susurro en su mente, de una voz que bien conocía.

—"Mana…"—no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su rostro.

—Moyashi…—detuvo su beso sintiendo la humedad en el rostro, alejándose para contemplarle.

Tenía un bello sonrojo a causa del asfixiante beso y aquella sonrisa que sabía bien quien causaba.

—Tenías razón—fue todo lo que dijo dándole un beso que más bien fue como un rose entre sus labios.

Le vio confundido.

—Está aquí…—fue todo lo que dijo antes de perderse tras la puerta, saliendo de su habitación.

—Jeh—sonrió, mas, pronto desapareció de su rostro la sonrisa.

—¡Maldito moyashi, volvió a escapar!—salió hecho una furia.

Con ganas de golpear al primero que pasara frente a él, el cual no tardo en aparecer.

—¡Buenos días, Yuu-chan!—pobre desafortunado.

Sonrió con malicia.

—¿Yuu…?—preguntó aterrado.

—¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!—fue el terrorífico grito que inundo el lugar.

Al parecer el Día de muertos aun no acababa…

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Espero les haya gustado…

El **Día de Muertos** es una celebración mexicana de origen prehispánico que honra a los difuntos el 2 de noviembre, comienza el 1 de noviembre, y coincide con las celebraciones católicas de **Día de los Fieles Difuntos** y **Todos los Santos**. Aunque en cada estado lo celebran a su modo.

Hasta donde sé es un día en que los muertos vienen del más allá a visitar a sus seres queridos, suelen hacerse altares en su honor y, no se si sea coincidencia o qué pero, la comida sabe diferente al día siguiente de la celebración y es cuando se dice que el difunto disfruto de lo que le gustaba. Se cree que las almas de los niños regresan de visita el día primero de noviembre, y las almas de los adultos regresan el día 2.


End file.
